Talk:Marvel Comics 2010
My notes on the last edit: 1. -4 should be right after . It acts as an aftermath of sort for Siege. Orham2 (talk) 16:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) 2. Thanos Imperative (Event) and its tie-ins, starting with , shuold be after Richard Rider (Earth-616) leaves the Secret Avengers, in . Because it happens kinda in the middle of an arc, it can be after , but I think it should be after (Ms. Marvel & Spider-woman). 3. Enter The Heroic Age #1 (Hawkeye & Mockingbird) is in 2011, right before . it should be deleted from here. 4. Hawkeye & Mockingbird Vol 1 should be where it is, in 2011. it ties with Widowmaker Vol 1, which ties with Hawkeye: Blind Spot Vol 1. And it should be there, not before. 5. New Mutants Vol 3 #15 should be in 2011, where it is. 6. should be in 2011, where it is, and with the rest of its arc. 7. X-Force: Sex and Violence Vol 1 should be between X-Force Vol. 3 #20 and X-Force Vol. 3 #21. 8. takes place right after Second Coming. Right after it should be -9, then -5, -4, -3, -8, , and . Curse of the Mutants can be right after, or with a more space between them. 9. should be at the end of Curse of the Mutants. It ties with it, and it completes the story of Jubilation Lee (Earth-616). 10. -3 is part of the 'wolverine goes to hell' storyline, and should be as i organized it in 2011. The same goes for the rest of Daken: Dark Wolverine Vol 1, X-23 Vol 3, and Wolverine Vol 4 (without separating the stories). 11. -7 should be before nova leaves the Secret Avengers, and its a pickle. the best place for it is, i think, is after and before . 12. I highly recommends putting Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 the way i did, without separation. It sould be read as one complete story. 13. and forth happens beforer 'wolverine goes to hell', and i think it should be close to it and to , as they both reference this arc. Orham2 (talk) 11:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for this. excellent. sorry but I only just noticed this. I will sort this out soon as I want the reading order not to have any mistake as far as possible --Ryangut (talk) 16:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ok. I have finally made some changes based on what you have said above. I don't understand what you mean by points 3-4. perhaps you can take another look. I trust you to make changes as you clearly have very good knowledge about these issues.--Ryangut (talk) 17:55, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Taskmaster Vol. 2 is also listed on the 2011 page. Zuckyd1 (talk) 19:42, September 8, 2017 (UTC) X-Force: Sex and Violence is also listed on the 2009 page. Zuckyd1 (talk) 03:02, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Heroic Age: Prince of Power #1-4 are listed twice. Zuckyd1 (talk) 13:56, August 7, 2018 (UTC)